gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Bryan Ryan
Bryan Ryan is a board member at William McKinley High School. He was a former member of Glee Club and rival to Will Schuester He is portrayed by Neil Patrick Harris. Biography Bryan was in high school with Will Schuester and also in Glee club. He was two years older then Will and got all the good parts, as well as all the girls except one, Will's ex-wife, Terri Schuester. After high school, he went on cruise ships and did theme park work. He then became addicted to crack and nine years later realized that the arts and the Glee club were good for nothing. He blamed them for ruining his life and is now a bitter and ruthlessly cynical man, especially about any musical dreams, and is out to cut school funding and get rid of the Glee club in revenge. Season One In "Dream On", Bryan resurfaces as a member of the school board with the intention of cutting the arts program at William McKinley High School, because Glee Club ruined his life. First, he addresses the glee club, having them each write down their biggest dream on a piece of paper. He then takes's Artie's piece of paper, crumples it up, throws it in the trash, and tells them their dreams will never happen- at this, the kids are crushed. Will tries to stop this, but Bryan simply presents Will as an example of someone whose dream didn't come true. Will buys Bryan a beer to convince him that he's wrong about glee club. Bryan confesses that he used to have a crush on Terri, and Will says that things didn't work out when he married Terri. Yet music gave him the strength to move on. Bryan admits that he's miserable since he stopped performing. Will puts "Piano Man" on the jukebox, and he and Bryan sing it together. Will convinces Bryan to audition for the local community theatre's production of "Les Miserables". At the Les Mis auditions, Will and Bryan rekindle old rivalries when they're both up for the same part with the same audition song. The director makes them perform one song as a duet. They have a heated musical battle singing "Dream On" as each tries to upstage the other. Bryan meets with Sue to say he's cutting the Cheerios budget in favor of the glee club. He brings the glee kids presents with their new budget money -- dance wear, bedazzled jean jackets and stacks of Broadway sheet music. Sue comes in and congratulates Will on landing the lead in Les Mis over Bryan. Disappointed and upset that his dreams were crushed yet again, Bryan takes his gifts back and says that he's cutting the glee club. Catching up to Bryan later, Will reminds him what it's like to be in high school - with kids labeled with the various stereotypes of jock, queer, nerd, and others- as soon as they walked through the doors freshman year, and what glee once meant to him. Will then describes what happens when a star dies: not only does it fade, but becomes a black hole that takes any nearby light with it. He then compares the kids of New Directions to stars, and claims that if Bryan cuts glee, he'll have created 13 "black holes", and that the kids will then grow up to be as bitter, angry, and cynical as he is. He then goes on to state that Bryan has become a "black hole", and needs to remember what it was like to be a star. Will offers to give Bryan his role so that he'll understand how important the arts are to a person's soul. In exchange, Bryan agrees not to axe the glee club. Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Former William McKinley High School Students Category:Neil Patrick Harris Category:Jane Addams Academy Category:Jewish Characters Category:Jesse St. James Category:Journey Category:Journey Medley Category:Jennifer Page Category:Jordin Sparks Category:Judy Fabray Category:Jessalyn Gilsig Category:Brittany Category:Ballad Category:Bad Reputation Category:Bill Withers Category:Billy Idol Category:Beyoncé Category:Bon Jovi Category:Dream On Category:Will Schuester